


Christmas Eve

by KickoutKink



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, I May update it. We will see 👀, It’s been in my drafts since. December, M/M, That I’m tired of looking at, it’s a wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickoutKink/pseuds/KickoutKink
Summary: A WIP I’m tired of looking atSami & Kevin get snowed in





	Christmas Eve

“That was the airline company” Sami’s usually cheerful voice was mixed with frustration, cutting through the silence. “The snows so bad they’re delaying all the planes. Nothing coming or going until tomorrow morning, at the earliest”

“That's great. That's just great. Did you hear anything from the rental company? Can we call a taxi? Anything?”

He shook his head slowly, settling himself on the floor as he tried to think. He studied Kevins tense form, trying to stifle the hint of a smile when he let out a groan so pained it was almost comical.

“Oh that's wonderful! Thats...That’s the icing on this whole shit cake. We’re stuck here in the middle of nowhere USA, in this shitty hotel room. They.. they couldn't even get us a cot Sami! Or extra blankets! Or a remote that fucking works! We’re stuck up shit creek without a fucking paddle, and on top of it all, we’re gonna freeze.” 

“Y’know, you’re a real baby when things don’t go your way.” 

“I’m sorry we can’t all be happy-go-fucking-lucky all the time. I mean, what’re you smiling about? Newsflash asshole, you’re stuck here too.” Kevin began to pace, becoming more and more animated as he continued to rant. 

There were a few things Sami liked about Kevin, and even more that he didn’t, but by far his favorite was his passion. Whether it was wrestling, or cutting promos, or even throwing tantrums, he did everything with his whole heart. This time he couldn’t stop the smile that crept across his lips, watching kevin rub his hands down his face in exasperation.

“Kev, this isn’t the end of the world, bud”

“I don’t know dude, it sure fucking feels like it. I mean, was this how you wanted to spend Christmas eve? 3,000 miles away from work, god knows how many miles away from home, trapped in a roach motel?”

“It’s christmas eve?” Sami furrowed his brows, trying to think. Was it really that late in the year already? His smile began to fade a little as he thought, watching as Kevin kept complaining, not even aware that Sami wasn’t listening anymore. 

“And thats not even the worst thing! The worst thing is tha-....Hello? Earth to Zayn. Can you at least pretend to listen to me when i’m talking?”

Sami turned his gaze back to his frustrated friend, but this time it was different. His bright eyes seemed almost...disappointed, and the corners of his mouth started to sag just a bit, dragging Kevin back from his tantrum.

“Are you...is something up?”

“I don’t know. It’s stupid I guess” he said with a small shrug. “I mean with all the things for me to be upset about right now, I feel a little dumb focusing on just the ‘it's christmas eve’ part” 

“That’s what you’re upset about? Do you even celebrate Christmas?”

Sami let out a quick snort, shaking his head, a smile ghosting across his lips. 

“We’ve been friends for what, since the dawn of time? And you still don’t know if I celebrate christmas? I’m Muslim you asshole” 

Kevin raised his hands in mock surrender, rolling his eyes. “Well excuse me for not knowing. I mean out of all of those years we’ve known each other, how many Christmases have we spent together?”

Sami quirked his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows together as he thought. “I...There was that one time where….oh. No. That was new years. Jesus. Have we really never spent a Christmas together?”

Kevin shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. He paced once more around the room before settling himself on the floor next to Sami, resting his back against the wall. 

“That feels kind of sad. We’ve been through practically everything together, but not Christmas”

“Then maybe being stuck here is...kind of a good thing?” Sami asked uncertainty, lifting his eyes to meet Kevins. “I mean, it’s not like i had anything else going on” He added.

“I mean. I guess” Kevin said after a moment of comfortable silence. “I mean, if i had to get stuck with somewhere, at least it’s with you”

Sami let out a loud laugh, punching Kevin playfully in the shoulder. “Right back at you, Steen”


End file.
